Precious ReWrite
by L Lawliet 4ever
Summary: The re-write of Precious. Much better!...Right? LxOC Spoilers later. Rated T for future violence and possible lemon.
1. Hobos in Bakeries

**Alright I really need to apologize to everyone who took the time to read the original version of 'Precious'. The writing was terrible, L was a total OC, and the storyline made no sense, going around in circles. And then I read the notice I had posted over two years ago, saying I refused to update because of lack of reviews. I read that, and thought to myself, 'the audacity!' Here I was complaining because there were barely any reviews, and it was because the story sucked! **

**So now I'm reposting again, and if you are a person who read the original and have come to read the re-write, I thank you and apologize, and hope I will not suck as much this time. The storyline has become a bit altered, and as 'too lazy to login' reviewed, Kairi is a major Mary Sue. So I've tried to sketch her out a bit more. Hopefully the re-write will capture more good attention than its predecessor did. **

**So bear in mind that the story has been re-vamped, and new scenes have been added while others have been taken away. Also, my nickname is Kairi, and I'm sorry, but I'm sick and tired to death of hearing it. So my old OC Kairi is now referred to as Serenity. I know, I know. Again, I apologize. Now, enough of my blabbing. Here ya go. **

_It all started in a hometown bakery in Plattsmouth, Nebraska…_

_Ding, ding. _

_Okay, just a few more lines. I need to get this paragraph down before I forget…_I scribbled on the small notepad as fast as I could. I had just thought up an awesome character for my next chapter, and there was no way I was getting up without finishing.

_Ding, ding. _

"C'mon, just a few more minutes," I murmured, my tongue sticking out slightly in concentration as I ignored any risks of fracturing my wrist as I speed-wrote. All I needed was a few-

_DING DING DING DING!_

Oh my god I was officially starting to hate that bell. Okay, so I was taking a few minutes in the back room to scribble down a few brainstorms. And okay, _maybe_ I was supposed to be up front, serving fattening pastries to overweight old farts. But what was the rush? It's not like the donuts and coffee was going anywhere. My train of thought, however, was.

You see, I'm going to be the world's best novelist. There's no iffs, ands, or butts about it. I was born to be a novelist, and there's no way I'm going to interfere with destiny! What I really want to write about, however, is L. He's like this awesome detective, but no one knows anything about him! Other than that he's taken on thousands of cases, and never once came across a mystery he couldn't solve. That'd be the life, writing stories about L. It's my dream, really. But do you know how incredibly hard it is, not knowing anything about him? The most I've been able to do is follow his cases on the news, and piece in the puzzle with bits of fiction. I imagine him to be incredibly handsome, with-

_DING DING!_

"Okay, okay!" I groaned, and threw down my pen. "Freakin pixie sticks of the lords above!" Mumbling a few more choice words, I flung the door open and stepped out behind the counter where the scent of homemade frosting socked my nose up into my brain. Shoving my face into my elbow, I sneezed horrendously. Sniffing loudly, I lowered my arm to see the weirdest looking hobo waiting on me.

That was probably mean, but it was the first word that came to mind. Hobo. Okay, let me ask you this. If a guy with wild black hair that looked like it hadn't seen a brush and a pair of scissors in years, beat up shoes that were falling apart, baggy jeans, a long white shirt, and wild eyes approached you on the streets, wouldn't you automatically think 'omg hobo!'?

Okay, maybe that's just me, but you get the point. I didn't like this guy for two reasons; one, he looked like a hobo on crack, what with the dark circles under his eyes. Two, the way he was looking at me. Like he was very irritated with me for keeping him from the holy donuts and pastries that lie in the glass case. Like I was doing him a wrong injustice. Not to mention his rude dinging, disrupting me from my daydreams of L. The nerve of some people...

"May I help you?" I asked, trying to not return the hobo's impolite glare.

He frowned at me. "I should think that when sweets are involved, the customer service would be quite more helpful."

"Well," I began testily, "I was in the middle of the something. I apologize. Now can I please offer you something to eat or drink?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "What exactly was so time consuming?"

I gave him the evil eye in return. "I don't think that's any of your business. What is your business is if you are going to make a purchase, or waste my time scolding and annoying me."

The hobo dude opened his mouth to say something further, and then seemed to think better of it. Instead, he said, "This is going to be a very large order, so I suggest using your largest size to-go boxes."

So first this dude was going to interrupt my super duper writing, then chew me out about not doing my job, and finally just take the liberty of telling me how to do my job? I'd eat my cookie-covered socks before obliging this guy. Besides, he didn't look like he'd have enough money to buy much of anything anyway. "I think I'll be the judge of that," I replied coolly.

For a moment his hardened gunmetal eyes gazed at me, and I felt a chill run down my spine. This guy was definitely creepy. "Fine. I've taken the liberty of already having a list written up."

_Good, _I thought. The less conversation with this guy, the better. I stretched my hand over the top of the glass case for the crumpled piece of paper he'd pulled from his jeans. Instead of dropping it in my hand, he placed on the countertop in front of my hand. What the heck? I'm sorry, hasn't someone had their rabies shot? Making a disgusted sound in the back of my throat, I unfolded the creased list. And gasped.

It read as the following:

**Stan's Bakery **

**126 S 6****th**** St**

**45 custard filled**

**23 éclairs**

**14 apple fritters**

**55 strawberry filled**

**40 raspberry filled**

**20 coconut long johns**

**20 peanut long johns**

**20 toasted peanut long johns**

**115 sprinkle donuts**

**90 double chocolate cake donuts**

**55 chocolate frosted donuts**

**100 glazed donuts**

**50 glazed cake donuts**

**55 cinnamon cake donuts**

**15 plain cake donuts**

**17 orders of glazed donut holes**

**65 chocolate rolls**

**60 cinnamon rolls**

**70 lemon filled powdered sugar bismarks**

**20 blueberry muffins**

**35 cinnamon knots**

**30 frosted cinnamon rolls**

**76 chocolate glazed cake donuts**

**4 pecan rolls**

This was humongous! The order of all orders! I doubted we had enough dough to fill these requests. I gaped at the hobo who thought he could pay for all this. "D-do you realize how much you're asking for?"

The strange, apparently hungry man showed me something similar to a smirk. "About your largest boxes…"

I gave him a sheepish half-smile in apology. "Yeah…Sorry. Umm one moment please." I turned over and pressed the button for the intercom connected in the back baking room. "Uh Trina? You should come out here."

There was the cackling response of the intercom, then "Yes, one sec Ren."

I turned back to the eccentric man, who must have been increasingly hungry, because he was starting to gnaw on his thumb. I must've let my gaze linger too long, because he looked up and caught me staring. "Ren, as in the Japanese word for water lily?"

I blinked. I hadn't known that. "No. Ren as in Serenity, like peaceful or calm."

The man made an indignant noise, as if laughing at my name. "Well what's yours then, Mr. High And Mighty?"

Without missing a beat, he answered, "Ryuuzaki."

I thought for a moment. "Nope. No clue."

His head tilted down, and then back up. Some of his jet black bangs had swept across his face, and I could just barely make out his eyes. "'Ryu' comes from the Japanese phrase 'third son of Ryo' in Japanese and 'Zaki' translates into bright, or pure, in Arabic," he murmured softly.

_Wow, _I thought. _This guy knows his stuff. _"Interesting. So are you like, half Japanese, half Arabic?"

A small, faint smile crossed his lips, as if I'd said something particularly amusing. "Not exactly."

Suddenly the door banged open and Trina sped over to me. She had this sort of energy, always zipping around, that was sometimes useful, and others just plain annoying, especially when she was my boss. We had about an hour before closing time, so her straw-colored hair was already sticking out in tufts, having escaped her once-tightly wound bun, and her small silver glasses kept slipping down the bridge of her nose. Trina was okay, most of the time. But she was not good at keeping her head during stressful situations, and I had a feeling this counted as a _very _stressful situation.

"What is it Ren?" Trina asked, looking from me to Ryuuzaki. I almost laughed out loud, because as soon as she laid eyes on him it was apparent by the look on her face that her first impression wasn't too far off from my own.

"This, is it," I handed her the list.

"Oh my w-" She didn't get to finish that last _word_, haha, because as soon as she scanned the first few lines, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she became rather well acquainted with the floor. Trina, meet floor. Floor, meet Trina.

"Oh geez," I said, along with _another_ few choice words. "Trina. Trina!" I nudged her side with the toe of my sneaker, but the only response I got was a soft moan. "Great. Just great." I had absolutely no clue what to do in this situation. Probably remove her body from behind the counter.

Grabbing her shoulders, I started to drag her around the edge of the cabinet upon which the register sat. For a small, petite woman, dang was she hard to drag! Grunting unattractively with the effort, I closed my eyes and-

Nearly flew backwards. I had prepared to heave backwards with all my might, and then it was like Trina was as light as she looked. My eyes snapped open, and I gawked at Ryuuzaki, who was holding up Trina's legs in the air. He gazed simply back at me. "You…looked like you needed assistance."

Snapping out of it, I nodded. "Yeah..Thanks. Just follow me over here.." We awkwardly carried Trina through the air and finally laid her on a booth in the back room. I let out a breath as we set her down. "Thanks, err, Ryuuzaki." Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. For a hobo.

He shoved his hands back into his pockets, hunching his back as he stood. His gaze stayed at the tiles.

I decided that while I waited for Trina to come back to planet earth, I'd let the guys in the back know we needed to start up the ovens, and pronto. I left Ryuuzaki with Trina and disappeared into the back where the baking was done. "Hey, Joel. We need to get it into gear. We have the biggest order that has ever been placed at this establishment."

Joel, a striking 35 year-old with two o'clock shadow, looked over at me with gray, stormy eyes. "How many of what?"

I laughed. "Just start as making as much of everything as you can. We're going to have to close shop after this order."

Joel nodded, and went to stick a pan of glazed donuts in the oven. I spun around, and introduced my face to Ryuuzaki's chest. "Aah!" I started, and stumbled back. "Don't do that! You want me to faint right along with Trina?"

Ryuuzaki frowned, and actually considered my question. "No..Then I'd have to carry you as well."

I scoffed. "Well thanks a lot!" I brushed past him and walked back into the lobby. "Well, your order is going to take, um, a while to put together. In the meantime, I can ring you up."

He followed me back into the lobby, and nodded. "Yes, I suppose that can be arranged."

I looked at the huge list once more. "Okay, this might take a minute. Wow…Are you throwing you a party or something?" I began entering figures into the register.

"No…"

My eyes flickered over to his. "Just really hungry, huh?"

He shrugged, and I turned back to my calculations. "Oh you can have a seat you don't have to stand there."

Ryuuzaki ambled over to one of the booths, and sat in the weirdest position I have ever seen in my life. He was crouched forward, with his knees up to his chest in another sort of hunch. "You're going to have very bad back problems later on, you know that, don't you?"

"I have to sit like this. If I do not, my reasoning skills will drop 40%."

Okay maybe I was wrong yet again. This guy was weird. But then again, we were getting our biggest sale ever. I pressed total on the register, and blinked. "Um, Ryuuzaki?"

His less antagonistic eyes slid over to me. "Yes?"

"Y-you're total is $669.35." I held my breath, waiting for his gasp, or stare, or some sort of reaction opposite of what I got.

"Very well," he said, without batting an eyelash. As if he placed orders like this all the time. "Should I pay up front, or when my order is completed?" He began to reach into his pocket, for his wallet, I assumed, as if knowing my reply.

I'd show him. "Oh, no worries. You can pay later. No sweat." And maybe, just maybe, I'd get to see this strange, rich non-hobo person again. My author's mind was already jotting down details to record at a later date. "Well, in the meantime, I need to finish up a few things."

He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," He replied smoothly.

Walking over to empty tables, I collected dirtied coffee mugs and empty sweetener packets, all while eyeing Ryuuzaki. I couldn't imagine what a possibly rich hobo such as himself would be doing at such a small bakery in Plattsmouth, Nebraska. Stan's Hometown Bakery, owned by Laura and Vern Madenblick. The desserts were good, and we also served breakfast, but the place wasn't much to look at. Peeling yellow paint, cracked tiles, and brick walls in the dining extension. Still, there was never a dull day, and it provided the perfect place to work, with meeting and seeing new people, inspiring new characters. Such as Ryuuzaki.

A light bulb flashed over my head. I quickly raced over to where our neon "OPEN" sign was plugged into the outlet in the wall. Yanking the cord out, I glanced outside. No one was stopping by, thank god. In the meantime, the sun was smiling down on my little town, and people riding bikes zipped by. In just a short time I would be out there, joining them, feeling the sun soak into my skin, the breeze in my hair, an idea burs-

"May I have a cup of coffee?" Ryuuzaki's voice startled me out of my wishful daydream. My gaze slid over to him, and I frowned. He seemed even paler than when I'd first seen him, sickly even. "Please. I would be deeply grateful." His eyes bore into mine, pleading. How curious..

I gave him a half smile. "Sure. On the house. Regular or decaf?"

He grimaced at the mention of decaf coffee. "Decaffeinated coffee is like candy without sugar. The idea is merely ridiculous."

I chuckled. "That'll be regular, then." Pouring a steaming cup of coffee from the craft at the coffee station, I slowly walked over to him, making sure not to spill any. "Here you are." I set the cup down.

He immediately began tearing at the sugar packets in the dispenser on the table and pouring heaps of sugar in. Soon the dispenser was empty. He looked up at me. "I don't suppose you'd have more?"

I stared at him for a moment. Just how much sugar did he need? "Look, we don't like wasting supplies here just for the-"

"Excuse me, but I am a customer here. Unless you wish me to take my order somewhere else, I highly suggest you fetch more sugar." There was that glare again. How tempting it would be to just smack it off…

Trina would murder me several times over if I lost his business..But still… "Well, excuse me, but I am a person, and you have no right to talk to me that way."

He snorted. "Yes, because your customer service has been top-notch."

"Oh, and you've just been a pleasure to serve as well!" I huffed. Grabbing the nearest sugar shaker, I slammed it down in front of the infuriating hobo. "Here's your damn sugar! Enjoy!" Spinning on my heel, I stomped into the back room.

Just who did he think he was, anyway? The Queen of Sheba? The President? L? Pft. How was I supposed to be courteous, when he was behaving like a jerk that I just happened to be a wad of gum on his shoes? At least I looked presentable! Okay, my black top and jeans were a bit dishelved, but I'd been working for almost five hours in 85® heat. At least I wasn't a hobo! God, he made me so angry, I could just deck him. That'd teach him to mess with me.

Sitting in a chair in the darkness of my private writing room (okay, it was just a storage room with a curtain for privacy, but I'll take what I can get) I sighed. If only I could just get back to writing. Figuring why not, I picked up my pad and began furiously scribbling. I was so concentrated in my work that I jumped a foot in the air and gave out a small yelp when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Ohmehgosh what the hell! Who's there?" I squinted to make out the unfamiliar figure in the dark.

"I apologize for frightening you. And for my rude behavior." It was him. His voice was soft, like dark velvet mixed with…flowing water. And he sounded sincere.

"Th-that's quite alright. I wasn't the happiest person to be around anyhow. How…how long have you been standing there?"

There was a long stretch of silence, and when I'd given up on hearing a reply, he answered, "Not very long. Enough to see you writing."

Why did I have the feeling he was lying? Being in the dark with a irritating, rich, somewhat polite hobo was starting to creep me out…Trina wasn't up and moving yet, and I wasn't going to take any chances. "Erm, I shoud, well, probably go back out bef-"

"Ren? REN?" I spoke too soon. There was Trina's shrill voice.

Slipping past Ryuuzaki, I strode back into the main room where Trina was staring at me. "Did I…Was that…Hallucintaion?"

Ryuuzaki popped out from behind me. "No ma'am, I did place that order."

Her eyes widened, and I shouted "Don't faint! Again.."

Emitting a shriek, Trina raced into the back baking room. "Oh my word! Joel! Joel!"

The hobo chuckled slightly. "Well, I'm afraid I must be off. I have some packing to attend to, so I'll suppose I'll have someone pick up my order tommorrow." He started heading toward the door.

"Wait!" I called after him. He stopped walking, and turned back to look at me. "Yes?"

"Um, well.." I hadn't really know what to say…It was one of those moments, you know, insert foot into mouth? "Uh, how will I know who it is?"

"You'll know." He proceeded to start walking again.

"But that's a big order! Do you trust someone to give them that kind of money?"

"Yes." He didn't break his stride.

I was grabbing at straws here. "But…"

He abruptly stopped and turned around. "Is there some ulterior motive for you wishing to see me again?"

I felt my face start to blush. That was true, but when he put it like that…"Erm…no! I'm glad I won't have to see you again!" I spun around and began determindly walking away from him.

Okay, I couldn't resist peeking at him. He was frowning at the floor, as if it had just said something rather rude. A few moments later, he walked out of the shop. Forever?

**This bakery is actually a real bakery in Plattsmouth, Nebraska called Stan's Bakery, actually owned by said people. However, Trina and Joel are fictional; the only people employed other than Laura and Vern, and their daughter and son-in-law who occassionally help out, were my mom, myself, and the janitor named Freddy. All the products are real and very delicious, and L's total was deduced based on actual prices (ranging from .65-.85). **

**I had fun looking up the names as well. It took me forever to decide on a new name for 'Kairi'. Although 'Serenity's' meanings aren't really working for her.. Oh, I've decided to insert chapters from Ren's journal, so that'll be the next post. **

**Also, thanks to Cameron Kennedy in her story Life After Death Note for the 'L's a hobo!' idea! XD**

**Hate? Like? Indifferent? Click the blue button!**


	2. Journal Entry 1

_October 25, 2003 _

_I had the most weirdest, frustrating, and hilarious day today. All at work, would you believe it?_

_At first this hobo dude came in, named Ryuuzaki, which means..erm…third son of someone and pure…and placed a humongous order! The total was over six hundred dollars! It was hilarious, Trina fainted when I showed her his already written up order. _

_Oh, I forgot to say why I thought-well, still not completely convinced otherwise- that he's a hobo. He came in dressed in a baggy long-sleeved white shirt, baggy jeans, and very beaten up sneakers. His black hair was so messy, like a bird had made its nest up there, and there were these huge circles under his eyes. His eyes though…I have never seen as complex eyes as his…They were the color of gun metal, or obsidian, and filled with so many emotions it made my head spin. Definitely weariness, excitement –perhaps at the promise of receiving so many sweets?-, longing, yet…Loneliness, and despair, as if he'd seen enough tragedy to last a lifetime… Those eyes were like, captivating. I am so giving them to my image of L!_

_Speaking of L…I've been trying to write ever since I got off work, but after meeting Ryuuzaki my mind is a blank. I just can't get those eyes of my mind..Is that bad? Oh what do you know, you're a journal! I don't know why, but I kinda want him to come back tomorrow… Even though he irritates me severely, with his snide remarks and impatience. Oh, he also takes a __**ton **__of sugar in his coffee! Hee hee…_

_Well, Dad's calling. The grass isn't going to mow itself, I suppose. 5 more days until Halloween! _

_**Ren T. **_


	3. Infuriating Charm

_The next day…_

5 minutes until closing time. I sighed and collapsed on the waiting bench in front of the counter. Trina walked over and squeezed my shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come. This looks like a very thought-out order."

Ryuuzaki still hadn't shown. Not even someone who said they were here to pick up his order. The bakery opened at six in the morning, and closed at twelve in the afternoon. Yesterday he had shown up a little after ten. Today, not at all. I wasn't bummed over it, I was just…okay, maybe just a little bummed. He said someone would come to pick up the order today. Yeah, I'd been hoping it'd be him. But still… I gazed over at the mountains of white bakery boxes on the dining table, all filled with tons of fattening sweets. Was he really just a hobo who wanted to pull a prank? Well, either way, it didn't matter, because I wasn't let down. I wasn't disappointed. It didn't matter that he had confusing, brilliant eyes, or that maybe, _maybe _he could be defined as cute. Why was I making this into such a big deal? He was just a customer; never get involved. That was my motto for everything: never get personally involved with anyone. It's easier that way.

Trina dropped her hand. "Ren, you go on home, I'm going to stay just a little while later. Who knows, maybe he's just running late?"

I shrugged and gave her a half-hearted smile. "Hey, no biggie. I've got a whole day planned out anyway, so the sooner I get outta here the better!" It was a lie, and we both new it. Everyday I had to go home and take_ care of things. _"See you tomorrow. Tell Joel I said bye."

"Will do," Trina replied.

I stepped out into the cold October air. Where yesterday was beautiful with sunshine, today clouds and shades of gray streaked the skies. The wind was starting to pick up. Pulling my light blue sweater around me tighter, I walked around to the side of the bakery where my bike was chained. It was the first thing I'd bought with my money from the bakery; $89 not including tax at Wal-Mart. I was probably the only high school graduate without a car. Another depressing thought.

I unlocked the chain and wrapped it around the bike frame, the pushed off down the sidewalk. Making a few turns, I rode onto the bike path that would take me past Rhylander Park and to the turnoff onto my street. "Just great," I grumbled as I fought to keep my legs pumping. "Damn wind." The wind was blowing straight at me, making it certain I was going to have to fight to keep the bike moving. Straining my muscles, I pumped harder.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a figure sitting on a bench up ahead. Looking harder, I gasped.

Ryuuzaki!

I hit the brakes and came to a stop, tires screeching, in front of him. "You! What the hell are you doing here?"

He didn't seem to hear me. He just continued gazing blankly ahead, sitting in that bad position. I noticed he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "Ryuuzaki! Snap out of it!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

Suddenly he blinked, and fixed his gaze on my face. I had to hold myself back from smiling. "Oh, hello. May I help you with something?"

I frowned. He didn't remember me! Did he even remember he placed an order at the bakery? Maybe he was a hobo with short-term memory loss. "You don't recognize me at all?"

He bit his thumb carefully and studied me, like I was a delicate specimen that he couldn't quite figure out. I began taking rapid mental notes on his posture and habits to document later. After a few more moments of me frowning at him and him studying me, his eyebrows raised. "Ah. Serenity, meaning peaceful or calm, who goes by Ren."

I smirked. "Yeah, water flower."

"It's a water lily," he informed me. Rolling my eyes, I listened as he continued. "I'm sorry. Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah," I snapped at him. "I need you to pick up your order, like an hour ago! Was that just some silly prank you pulled yesterday to get a free cup of coffee? Is that your game?" I couldn't believe him! The nerve of some people! Was he serious? Or just being a jerk, and pulling my leg?

A look of puzzlement crossed his face. "I…apologize. I decided to arrive in person, yet…the bells were ringing."

"Bells?" I looked at him. "What bells?"

"The bells…of a funeral. Mine, perhaps. It wouldn't be incorrect to say…After all, this will be perhaps the most interesting case so far…" He was mumbling to himself, saying things that made no sense.

"A funeral? What are you talking about? You're going to die? Cut it out!" He was beginning to scare me, saying those crazy things. Maybe he was crazy. Just some crazy hobo with short term memory loss. What if he was going to kill me? Or rape me? Or even kid-

_REN! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! JEEZUS! _ I thought. I was taking this way out of proportion. Nothing was going to happen. I was just paranoid, that's all. Looking back at Ryuuzaki, he was still mumbling to himself.

I slapped him as hard as I could.

His head shot up and his eyes were a dark storm now, much like the one starting to form overhead. "What was the meaning of that?" He demanded.

I held my ground. "You're talking nonsense. Cut it out. I don't like it." I held my head high. I would not let him scare me…Not even with his sharp, piercing eyes. Not even with the way his hands were clenching his knees.

"There was no reason for that. You are once again, impossibly infuriatingly blunt."

How could he do that? How could he change his demeanor so quickly? One moment he was babbling like an insane person, the next he was coldly reprimanding me! He wanted blunt, I'd show him blunt! "I'M impossible? I'M infuriating? What about you? You insult me every time you see me, then become charming, and then act like a total jerk! You mutter insane things such as church bells no one else can hear, and about you dying! You make an impossibly large order of bakery goods, and people spend all night filling that order, and you never show up to pick it up! You do all that, and insist _I'm_ infuriating?" I was breathing hard, having been provoked. I had never been one to back down, and I wasn't about to start.

"…You think I'm charming?"

"Argh!" I threw my hands in the air. "You're missing the entire point!" Quickly locking my bike lock around the leg of the park bench, I yanked Ryuuzaki by his sleeve and began yanking him back to the bakery.

"What are you doing?" He asked, with no hint of anger in his voice, just amused curiosity and…astonishment?

"Dragging your sorry butt back to the bakery." I stepped out into the street. "Trina's probably still waiting, and I-"

I never finished my sentence as my body collided with the front of the semi.

**Cliff-hangers! So much fun! Please review with your opinion, no matter how insignificant! **


	4. Nightmares and Reality

_I was walking across a huge cement bridge. The rock was gray and weathered, and cracked in some places. I didn't know why, I simply had to get to the other side. I wasn't afraid, yet it wouldn't be uncalled for to show a bit of fear, especially concerning the sky. It was a crimson red sunset, and the sky seemed to be bleeding. Bleeding. A feeling of dread was beginning to rise up from my chest. The end of the walkway was coming. _

_I cautiously stepped near the edge. A piece of my bridge was broken, making it impossible to cross safely to the other end. Feeling a tug in my stomach, I peeked over the edge. And screamed._

_There was an ocean, as black as night, filled with horrible images. Images of gravestones of my family, images that occurred in my house, belts and vodka bottles, demons everywhere. Anything and everything bad that had happened to me, and what I didn't want to happen to me, was below my bridge. I felt myself falling. Falling into the black, falling…_

My eyes snapped open and I couldn't stop screaming. My hair was plastered to my sweaty forehead, and it felt like I was being beaten. I couldn't move, and that terrified me, making me scream even more. I needed to stop falling stop falling stop falling stop falling-

A hand clamped over my mouth.

I was so surprised I stopped screaming. Breathing heavily, which exerted an enormous pressure on my chest, I looked wildly around. Ryuuzaki's gunmetal eyes were staring at me. "Please refrain from causing so much noise. My head is, quite literally, killing me." He winced. "Now, I am going to remove my hand. And you are not going to continue with that ear-shattering noise. Understood?"

I nodded, and he slowly removed his hand. Eyeing me and waiting for me to scream, he sat back in a chair when I made no move to make a sound. I blinked and looked around.

It was a very dark, dingy room, with the smell of mold and chlorine in the air. There were only a few pieces of furniture; the couch I was laying on, Ryuuzaki's chair, and a desk with a laptop on it. The curtains were tightly drawn, and an IV stand stood next to the couch. Where the heck was I? This reminded of one of those old slasher movies… I looked at myself, and understood why I couldn't move. My left leg was in a cast, as well as my arm, which was also in a sling, and tight bandages were wrapped around my torso and head. Squinting, I realized Ryuuzaki wasn't the only one with a headache.

"Pain…medicine.." I choked out, but Ryuuzaki shook his head.

"You are drugged up enough. You'll have to endure it as I have." Shifting his position, my eyes landed on his right arm.

"Your arm…" His arm was covered in white wrap and gauze. "What happened?"

He bit his thumb. "You walked in front of a semi truck. You had hold of my arm at the time, and when I tried to pull you back.." He gestured towards the injured arm.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Oh man he really was going to kill me. I hurt his arm and ranted and raved at him, and now I was going to pay for it. Why else were we in such a dump, if not a place no one would look for my dead body?

Looking down, he spoke quietly. "Well it was certainly an inconvenience. Especially that I must be departing soon. My arm is fractured, however, not broken. How are you feeling?" How was I feeling? What about him? I almost broke his arm with my clumsiness! Talk about wanting to pull a paper bag over my head! Actually, just the thought made me want to wince. How was I feeling…

I thought about that for a few moments, mentally doing a scan of my body. "My head is pounding, and I'm extremely tired and wanting to just relax, but, it slightly hurts to breathe, and other than that I feel like I was just hit by a truck on steroids." I managed a small grin, and figured if my impeccable sense of humor was still in tact I couldn't be that banged up.

Ryuuzaki sighed. "Since this is the first time you've waken after 24 hours, I must keep you awake so your concussion does not complicate matters. You have three broken ribs, a fractured leg, and three breaks in your left arm. There is some swelling, and you hit your head rather hard, but nothing Watari hasn't been able to fix. I apologize for bringing you to my temporary quarters, it was faster for Watari to fix you up then having gone through the hospital routine." With his good hand he stirred a cup of coffee on the small table next to his chair –where'd that come from?- and took a long drink.

The news hit me hard. Ouch. What was I going to do? How was I going to work, let along walk! Why did I have to let my emotions cloud my judgment? I **always **checked for traffic! Or at least used to. This could not be happening. This could not.

The look on my face must've clued Ryuuzaki in to exactly what I was thinking. "Although this turn of events is most unfortunate, things could be worse. You could be dead at the moment."

"So could you!" I moaned. "I almost killed myself, not to mention some hobo with a hankering for sweets! Oh meh gosh…"

I realized too late that was the wrong thing to say. "I beg your pardon. I am not a 'hobo.' Quite the opposite in fact. Hence my very large order of sweets, which I have been delayed in picking up, due to the fact I have been at your bedside for the last 24 hours!" His eyes were becoming stormy once again, and for once I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "How I dress and my own habits and mannerisms are mine of choice, and no one else's business. So please forgive me for not being as concerned as yourself as to how I appear to the general public."

I was quiet while I absorbed this new information. "You've…stayed with me this entire time?" I looked up at him.

He made a frustrated sigh. "You are missing the point. But yes, I have. However, I was not awarded for that fact when you woke up screaming. "

I thought about this for a few moments. He had stayed with me while I was unconscious? Sure, that was a bit creepy, but yet… I smiled to myself. "You're a jerk."

This time he indeed looked offended. "A…jerk?"

I smiled. "Poor Trina went to all the effort, and you've still haven't picked up your order. Heh… Where are we, anyway? And who's this Watari person?"

Ryuuzaki's lips turned into a frown again. Why did he seem to always frown whenever I saw him? He bit his thumb, as if thinking about the answer to an extremely difficult algebra problem. "We are in a house I took the liberty of renting for my short stay in Plattsmouth, just outside the edge of town. Watari is my, well, grandfather, to put it simply. Now, what are we to do about you?" He took another drink out of his small cup, which contained either tea or coffee; I couldn't tell.

I blinked. Several times. "How long have I…been out?" God, it was so hard to focus! He wasn't kidding when he said I was drugged up. It would be so much easier just to go with the flow and close my eyes…

"REN." My eyes snapped open. "It is now October 27, and a little after three in the afternoon. Was there someone you need to contact at home?"

"No!" I said a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow. "No, I mean…Shit!" I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I was going to be dead meat. DEAD MEAT. Dad was going to go ballistic…

"Is there something wrong?" He was biting his thumb again, and watching me intently.

"Something wrong? Something wrong? No, of course not!" I started laughing in scared hysterics. "Why would something be wrong?" I groaned, "Just kill me now, why don't you! At least it'll be painless!" I struggled to sit up. I had to get out of here and back home. Maybe if I hurried, and came up with the right excuse, Dad was less likely to-

Ryuuzaki quickly stood up. "Please stay lying down. You need to rest. Your body had taken quite a beating, and-"

"This is nothing compared to the beating I'm gonna get if I don't hurry up and get my a-" I groaned with the effort, then clamped my mouth shut when I realized what I had just said. "Aaagh!" I cried in pain. "The ribs!" I doubled over as wave after wave of pain rippled through me. Losing my balance, I toppled face first into the hard wood floor. _Talk about needing a good mopping…_

I clenched my good hand into a fist and groaned as I rolled over onto my back. I really didn't enjoy the feeling of hammers pounding away on my arm and leg. Then I felt someone's hand on my waist, pulling me up. "No!" I snapped. "I can do it myself. I don't…need your help…" I was about to continue protesting as Ryuuzaki lifted me back onto the couch, but suddenly my vision started to go dark around the edges. "Ryuuzaki, problem. Everything-"

_I fell into my own personal Sea of Pain, and it felt like glass ripping through my body. I cried out, but there was no one there to hear me. Faceless black demons pulled me down, no matter how hard I struggled. And faces, so many faces…_

_My mother, body bleeding and lifeless, trapped in the overturned car. Kenny in the backseat, his head twisted at an impossible angle. Dad throwing empty beer bottles, shouting for me to get over there before he made me appear. Mom, Kenny and I hiding in the bedroom as Dad beat on the back door, demanding to be let back in the house. Me on top of Christina Retender at school, hitting her, fist after fist of anger. Yelling at mom that this was all her fault, that I wished she would die. _

_Then all of the memories and images were ripped away from me as a single figure stood in the distance. Father. _

_No, no, I had to get away. This couldn't be happening. I had to get away before he came after me. I had to run, but my legs just wouldn't listen to me. Slowly, he made his way to me, while tears and snot ran down my face as I gasped for breath. I couldn't breathe, I was so terrified. He was right there. Right there in front of me. He raised his hand, and brought it down on my face. The pain was intense, so real-_

"Serenity!"

My eyes opened. I was breathing hard again, and tears were streaming down my cheeks. It was so real, he was right there. All those people, Kenny and mom and- I blinked, and came back to reality. Ryuuzaki was looking at me with extremely guilty and uncomfortable eyes. He cleared his throat.

"I um…Are you alright? I couldn't wake you up, and you began sobbing in your sleep, and then screaming, and I really couldn't bear any more of that, so I tried waking you up, but you weren't responding, you weren't, and so I…" He was talking so fast his words jumbled together, as if hastily trying to get them out. "I apologize."

I shook my head to clear my head of the reoccurring nightmare, and immediately wished I hadn't. "You…hit me. Its ok, I'm..I'm fine." I furiously dabbed at my ever-flowing tears, humiliated to have been seen as such a wreck. "Listen, I'm grateful for all your help, really I am, but it is of the utmost importance that I get home as soon as possible. So," I began to sit up again, and instantly became nauseous. "Ugh. Maybe just a minute."

"Whatever that needs to be attended to that is so important has waited this long. It can wait just a bit more." Ryuuzaki let out a long breath, and finally relented. "I will accompany you back to your quarters, but first let me fetch you a cup of tea."

I made a face at the thought. "That's ok…I've never liked the stuff, and my stomach really doesn't-"

"I assure you," he smoothly interrupted, "That you want this certain tea. That it, unless, you enjoy feeling like you are at sea while on land?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I give up." I let out a sigh. The truth was, I hated tea, and doubted he could make anything that would taste drinkable and not make me want to gag.

"Very well," Ryuuzaki nodded at me, and slowly, in that hunched gait of his, shuffled out of the room.

I hoped he would hurry up. I had to get back home, the sooner the better. Every minute, no ever second, could be costing me. Why did I have to be so impatient and angry at him? Look at where it'd gotten me. Just look! At least he didn't seem too angry with me. Yeah, things could be worse, but they sure weren't going to get any better. And what did he mean he was going to accompany me? Maybe he just meant he'd give me a ride, and not go to the door. What was I thinking, of _course _he was going to go up to the door! I'd been hit by a semi and hadn't returned home for more than a day, any sensible parent would be worried sick. That, however, was the problem. My parent was the exact opposite of sensible…

"Achoo!" I sneezed, making the pounding in my head speed up. I wanted nothing more to just go to sleep, but I wasn't able to find solace even in my dreams. Ugh. What had I gotten myself into.

Well wouldn't this be something to write down? Hey, where was my stuff? I looked around, and didn't see my bag anywhere. And what had happened to my bike? Was it still attached to that park bench?

The door creaked open, and Ryuuzaki came back inside, carrying a cup of steaming tea. Although I'd hate to admit it, the tea smelled delicious. If tea can smell delicious…

Ryuuzaki handed me the cup, and I took it, gazing doubtfully at the contents. "Compliments of Watari. It's an old recipe."

"Thanks," I said. I hesitantly put the cup to my lips, and took a small sip. Despite looking hot, it was at the perfect temperature, and not only did it smell delicious, it tasted wonderful as well. "This is awesome. It tastes like raspberry, and I didn't know tea could taste like that."

Ryuuzaki smirked. "You see, it's not all bad. Now drink up."

Already I could feel my headache easing a little, and the nauseous feeling was almost obliterated completely. I took another drink. "Hey, do you know what happened to my bag, and my bike?"

"Ah," Ryuuzaki nodded. "Yes, I'd almost forgotten. Your bike is out front, and your bag is here as well." He reached behind his armchair and lifted up the strap of my blue sack. I gazed at it from behind my cup of tea. He handed me the bag, and I took it nervously. Had he gone through my things? My journal was in there, as long as my notepad. If he read those…

He interrupted my thoughts. "You seem to be quite captivated with my eyes."

My mouth dropped open. I could feel my face start to redden. "You…you read my journal?"

Whereas he seemed mortified earlier to have had to admit to slapping me, now he showed nothing but nonchalance. "Yes. I wanted to make sure you were not dangerous."

"Dangerous?" I cried, incredulous. "I'm an 18 year old girl! Not a serial killer! You had no right to-that was a blatant violation of- I can't believe you!" I was so furious I was having trouble speaking. "You are so stuck-up and arrogant, when I think you are capable of being a normal human being with feelings and- and _boundaries- _it's like you do everything in your power to prove me wrong! You are the most selfish person I have ever met!"

If I wasn't so injured myself I would've hit him.

He remained quiet, gazing at the floor. "Are you done?"

I was surprised at the tone of his voice. He sounded terribly upset, yet just barely able to control his voice. "Maybe."

His hands were gripping his knees harder than I'd ever seen. When he spoke, his voice was shaking. "I'll admit, I did not think you were dangerous. I did look through your things, in an effort to uncover why I seem to anger you at every turn. I am indeed, a human being with feelings, which you have injured several times over, yet I have stayed with you thus far," he murmured softly, and I started to feel the guilt coming on. "And yet you insult me, calling me selfish and irritating, going to so far to accuse me of false pretenses. I assure you, Serenity Alice Thompson, that I do no such thing when you claim I attempt to prove you wrong." His toes rubbed together uncomfortably.

Oh great. This was what I was talking about. He was so maddening, and then said something that made me feel like a total jerk. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I have a tendency to overreact, as I've been doing. I'm grateful for your help, really, I am."

He made no acknowledgement of my apology, and time seemed to stretch on. The silence was so thick, you could've cut it with a butter knife. Ryuuzaki wouldn't look at me, and just stared at the floor, while I sipped my tea. I was becoming more and more anxious as time wore on. I was about to clear my throat when he spoke.

"You seem to have a passion for writing for L."

I bit my lip. Was this a safe topic? "Yes… he's wonderful. It must be the best, being so smart and talented, solving all the cases of the world. He's a hero. My dream has been to write about all his accomplishments. But…yeah, I've never met him, and neither has the rest of the world, so it's not the easiest thing to do at times. I only get what the news broadcasts."

If possible, my words seemed to only make him more visibly upset. "Well you certainly have painted quite the picture of your, hero, is it?"

"Yeah… What are you getting at?" I eyed him.

"Nothing," he replied. "Nothing at all. Now, if you're done with your tea, you needed to return home?"

The anxious feeling was doubled at the sound of going home. "Uh, yeah. I feel much better now. Thanks."

He merely shrugged his shoulders and sprang out of the chair. "Do you need assistance to the car, or are you fine on your own?" Weirdly enough, he was smiling, as if he'd just asked me a trick question that could only be answered one way.

"I can do it," I said confidently. I set the empty tea cup down, and scooted to the end of the couch. Oh. There was absolutely no way I could walk on my injured foot, and my head would very well kill me if I tried hopping to the car. Ryuuzaki knew what I'd do before I even knew myself. Nice.

I bit my lip and gave him a sheepish smile. "Um, actually…"

He smiled at me, like he was observing a rather funny occurrence. "I thought so." Swiftly disappearing into another room, he returned pushing a wheelchair. "I took the liberty of assuming you'd prefer a chair to crutches. I am not wrong in doing so…?"

My eyes lit up at the sight of the chair. "Not at all! I've always wanted to ride in one."

Ryuuzaki smirked as he rolled it over next to the couch. "Maybe next time you could pick a less painful way to obtain a ride?"

"Then it wouldn't be the same," I joked. Okay, the chair was as close as it was going to get. I was going to have to make it the rest of the way. Easier said that done…

Ryuuzaki shifted uncomfortably. "Do you, er, need assistance?"

I let out a breath, blowing a few absent strands of hair from my face. "Heh. Yeah, I suppose I do."

Before I registered what was happening, he had put an arm under my legs and a hand at my back, and lifted me from onto the couch and into the chair, hands shaking forcibly. Quickly he let go, and I settled back into the chair. Was I blushing? Oh god I hoped not. Please don't let me be blushing. "Um, yeah, thanks."

He was silent, and it took too much energy to life my head and look up at him, so instead I grabbed my bag before he began wheeling my towards the door. Outside of the room was a hallway leading to the front door, and a rickety staircase off to the left. I could hear his rapid breathing behind me, and I tensed my muscles. In less than ten minutes, all hell was going to break lose.

**Hey everyone! Hope the chapter was to your liking. We got to glimpse a bit more into Ren's life, and of course, funny antics between her and Ryuuzaki. I swear, at times they're like pb&j, and at others oil and water! I've already got the next chapter all planned out in my head; it just needs to be typed up. **

**Next chap: Sparks fly between Ryuuzaki and Ren's father! When the drama comes to blows, who will be left standing? **

**Special thanks to BluePaintedFreak and animefanatic1418 for their awesome support! Cookies for being the first to review! Comments, questions, and suggestions: press the blue button!**


	5. Journal Entry 2

_October 27, 2003_

_I'm writing this on the car ride home. I'm in the back seat of a vehicle that looks like a cross between a hearse and a limo with Ryuuzaki, and he's very nosily trying to read what I'm writing out of the corner of his eye. How frusterating. Anyway, boy do I have some stuff to write._

_Yesterday Ryuuzaki didn't show up to pick up his order. I was so angry! …And maybe a little disappointed. So I was riding my bike home through the park, and guess who I see on a park bench? None other than the hobo himself! Which, he got mad at me for calling him today. But back to yesterday. I was so angry I started to drag him back to the bakery, and stepped out into the road, and got hit by a semi! Unbelievable! _

_So Ryuuzaki took me back to his 'rented house' and someone named Watari took care of my injuries. Which are as follows: three broken ribs, a fractured leg, and three breaks in my left arm. Not to mention my head is killing me! But not only that, Ryuuzaki got hurt! The semi clipped his right arm, and it's in a cast! I was so mortified! Yeah, it's embarrassing I got all banged up, but I hurt him! And it's safe to say it really is all my fault! He said it was because I was dragging him by the arm, and that when he tried to pull me out of the way- Wait. He tried to pull me out of the way? …Wow… That's so…_

_No! I'm not even going to write that last thought. Besides, all we do is fight. Oh boy…_

_I was so insistant on leaving to get back home, but now that we're almost there I'm dreading it with every fiber in my soul. Usually I wouldn't be too worried, but with my injuries, I doubt I'd stand a chance… What if Ryuuzaki tries to go inside? What if…oh now I'm just torturing myself thinking about it! And that same nightmare happened twice today! I woke up screaming, and Ryuuzaki must've wanted to kill me with his head hurting him! And then I blacked out, and he had to slap me to wake me up! And don't even get me started on the whole 'trying to get me into the wheelchair incident'. Although he really was acting weird then.._

_Oh freakin pixie sticks of the lords above we're here! Ryuuzaki's looking at me expectantly. Here we go…_

_Ren T. (but for how long?)_


	6. Hobo To Hero

Even as Ryuuzaki was wheeling me up to the front door, every fiber in my being was screaming no. No no no. I changed my mind. I wanna go back. But as hard as I tried, my mouth wouldn't open. I didn't want to be moving closer to that house. That house with the broken window and dull grey paint and vines intertwining the sides. I may put up a tough front, but with this, no one could deal. You just couldn't beat this.

"Are you alright?" Ryuuzaki murmured. We were almost to the door. My mouth still wasn't functioning.

Realizing he wasn't going to receive a reply, Ryuuzaki stepped up to my door –a brave move on his part- and rang the bell. The thought of him seeing inside my house, seeing my father, terrified me. "No! Y-you don't have to do this. I can take it from here."

But I knew it was no use. He was giving me that look. Like he knew exactly what was going on, and wasn't going to stand by. Damn it. Why did he have to choose now to become all heroic? But now the door was opening. Really too late now.

My father. How to describe the only person who could turn me into a shaking mess? His eyes were a hard black, and his hair was in it's typical buzz cut. He hadn't shaved, and the stubble showed. Standing in front of me, he wore nothing but a white undershirt and jeans. The hands that had caused my family so much pain were holding a beer. He was drinking light today. How convenient. I suddenly felt very envious of Ryuuzaki, standing behind my chair.

Father looked at my sorry state. And… "What the fuck did you do this time?"

"I, um, father, well," Dammit why couldn't I talk?

Ryuuzaki stepped forward in front of me. "Sir, your daughter was in an accident yesterday, involving a semi truck. She has injuries, but nothing that will not heal in due time. I was with her at the time, and-"

"You were with her, eh?" Father interrupted. "Doing what? Doing what exactly?" His face was turning red, and I knew the shit was about to hit the proverbial fan.

"Sir," Ryuuzaki said calmly, "I assure you nothing was, er, occurring between myself and your daughter. She was merely reminding me of a bakery order I had neglected to-"

"Like hell 'e was! This little girl here is a _slut."_ He gestured at me with the beer bottle. "You get your ass in 'ere right now. The house is a goddamn mess. Get inside!"

"Ryuuzaki," I said quietly, "You need to go now. Thank you for everything, but-"

"No." He said firmly. The storm had returned in his eyes, and I was hopeful, yet apprehensive. He turned to my father. "Mr. Thompson, that is no way to address your daughter, and I demand you apologize to her."

"Ryuuzaki, don't," I whispered pleadingly. He was just going to make things worse.

"You demand? You _demand?_ And just who the hell are you to tell me what to do with my fuckin brat? Now get the fuck off my property before I beat your skinny ass down!" The slur in his words was gone, now that he was angry.

Ryuuzaki's posture seemed to straighten. "I will not. You have clearly been abusing this poor girl, and I refuse to stand by and let this mistreatment continue."

"No!" I cried. "He doesn't mean that Father, just go inside and I'll get fix you something to eat. Please, go!" I was trying desperately to avoid what was bound to come. Before I was scared for the beating I was going to get; now it was all I could do to keep Ryuuzaki from becoming even more injured than he already was.

Ryuuzaki shot me a small glare. "Ren, you do not deserve this, especially from your own father. On several occasions now you have called me selfish." I bit my lip. "If I walked away now, leaving you to fend for yourself, that would be selfish indeed. I promise you that I will not injure your father."

Ryuuzaki, injure _my _father? I think he had things backward. I was worried for his, if not both of ours, safety. Not my father's.

Before I could protest again, Ryuuzaki turned back to my father. "Mr. Thompson, Serenity is coming with me, where she will receive proper care that is not being administered here. You can either allow her to come with me quietly, or I will personally inform Social Services of the situation."

My mouth dropped open. Ryuuzaki, take me away from my father? I was caught between astonishment and doubt. This could be my one escape, but what did Ryuuzaki have in mind? I wasn't sure I wanted Social Services involved either. I knew kids who'd gone through foster homes and such and absolutely hated it. I snapped out of my thoughts when Father stepped closer.

"And who are you to make such claims? On what grounds of authority?" He puffed out his chest, but Ryuuzaki stood firm, not moving from in front of me.

"On the grounds that I am a federal agent." My mouth dropped again, and my father looked dumbstruck, if not a little doubtful. Ryuuzaki pulled out something from his back pocket and showed it to my father, and I got the impression it was his badge. This was too crazy though. Ryuuzaki was a rich, hobo from the FBI? Something didn't seem right.

"So, once again, I'm taking legal custody of Miss Serenity. You can cooperate, or I will have officials here in less than five minutes."

Even drunk, Father registered that this federal agent was not joking around. His jaw clenched, and his gaze slid over to me. "And this is what you want? Always knew you'd turn out like your damned mother. Try to escape from your problems. Can't be a woman and face them."

His words ripped me from my state of shock. "Run from my problems?" I rounded on him. "Mom was trying to get away from you! She was trying to get me and Kenny away from your drunk ass! Don't even talk about facing your problems! Mom would face you, and you'd knock her down! You can't even face your own problems, and that's why the bottle of Jack Daniels is your only friend!" I was angry, but once I realized what I had said, I became utterly terrified. Never, _never_ had I spoken to my father like that.

He lunged for me, but Ryuuzaki was in the way. My hero pushed my nightmare back with his good shoulder, and the stupid drunk fell back into the threshold of the house, looking more irritated by the minute.

"You do not want to try that again." Ryuuzaki's voice sent a shiver down my spine, and I was sure that if I could see his eyes, a storm would be fully raging within them.


End file.
